Hidden Feelings
by Edhiltam
Summary: During a practice match, Atobe Keigo provoked Sanada Genichirou because he wanted to go out with the Rikkai Dai's manager Akiyama Suzuna (OC). Sanada, who was jealous, protected Akiyama and accepted the match against Atobe.
_**Hello everybody ! Here a little one shot about Sanada Genichirou and my OC Akiyama Suzuna ! I hope you'll like it ! :) Don't hesitate to review !**_

 _ **I don't own Prince of Tennis but I own Akiyama Suzuna !**_

* * *

Akiyama Suzuna, a second-year at Rikkai Dai Fuzoku, was an average junior high girl. She was a close friend of Kirihara Akaya and became friend with all the regulars of the tennis club because of him. Getting closer to Sanada Genichirou, he, later on, asked her to become the temporary manager of the Rikkai Dai's tennis club. After that, the tennis club affairs became even more ordered and she was accepted by every person in the club.

...

Finally, it was the big day. Hyotei wanted to have some practice matchs against Rikkai Dai and they accepted. The tennis club went to Tokyo riding a bus and they came down at Hyotei Academy.

When they arrived to the tennis court, Hyotei's captain Atobe Keigo welcomed them, Akiyama who was unknown to the Hyotei's regulars, introduced herself to them.

"Hajimemashite, I'm Akiyama Suzuna, I'm the Rikkai Dai's temporary manager."

Atobe began to smile at the girl "Ahn~, you're the manager that Sanada choose ?"

"Hai."

Atobe glance at Sanada and looked in the direction of Akiyama with a smirk.

"You're cute, want to be ore-sama's girlfriend ?"

Suzuna flinched at this proposition and she refused "I'm sorry, I'm not interested."

Atobe drew near her and gently, took some of her hair but Sanada intervened between Atobe and Akiyama.

"What are you doing ?! Don't touch her !"

"Giving orders to ore-sama ?"

Sanada was filled with anger but Atobe ignored him and peered at Suzuna with a grin.

"If ore-sama win against Sanada, would you like to go out with me ?"

All the Hyotei's regulars were startled at this proposition. Suzuna was about to answer but Sanada intervened.

"She isn't one of your toys ! Don't play with her !"

"You are going to play in Single 1, ha~ ?"

Sanada nodded.

"If ore-sama win, ore-sama will go out with her otherwise she is yours."

Sanada couldn't belived his ears, he knew that Atobe was playing with him but he wanted to protect Akiyama. He looked at her and swore "Akiyama ! Do not worry, I will win even if it costs my life !"

With this announcement, Suzuna's cheeks were getting redder and the Rikkai Dai's regulars were shocked but also amused with Sanada's reaction.

...

Suzuna sat on the umpire tennis chair and declared "Let's start the practices games between Hyotei and Rikkai, the first match will be between Niou Masaharu and Yagyuu Hiroshi from Rikkai Dai Fuzoku against Shishido Ryou and Ootori Choutarou from Hyotei Academy !"

Atobe grinned at Sanada "Akiyama will be mine." Sanada glared at Atobe in response.

...

In the end, Rikkai Dai and Hyotei won two matchs, the match that only remained was the Single 1.

Atobe walked toward the tennis court and everybody could hear the chant of Hyotei's tennis members "Hyotei, Hyotei, the winner is Hyotei ! Hyotei, Hyotei, the winner is..."

Atobe snapped his fingers and everybody went silent "Ore-sama !" At this, Sanada prepared himself.

Atobe and Sanada began to play and Akiyama watched them with concentration.

Immediately, when the match began, the two of them were already using their techniques. Sanada's technique, Fû Rin Ka In Zan Rai or Atobe's technique, Kôri no Sekai didn't help them one bit. The match was intense and none of them had an advantage against the other.

The match was getting at this peak, the two men began to feel exhausted but Sanada's heart sank with the thought that Atobe could go out with Akiyama. With that thought, Sanada could feel a surge of adrenaline in his body and his stamina came back.

Akiyama noticed that huge, grey clouds coated the sky and she began to worried. All of a sudden, there was a pouring rain. The others players wanted to stop the match but Atobe and Sanada didn't want to stop. The tennis court became more and more wet and the two players began to slip a little bit.

They were in a terrible state, both soaked with sweat and water, their arms and knees were hurting them and their shoes were cover with mud.

Akiyama couldn't see Sanada in that state anymore and she yelled "Stop the match ! It's too dangerous to play with this pouring rain !"

The two tennis players didn't want to stop, they continued to play until Sanada slipped because of the wet tennis court. He lifted himself up with difficulty but Akiyama ran toward him and helped him to stand up.

Atobe drew near Sanada and Akiyama "I guess it's a draw but next time, nothing will be interrupt us, ore-sama will win and the girl will be mine." After that, he went for the dressing room.

Akiyama protect Sanada from the rain with her sweat "Fuku-buchou, let's go to the infirmary."

...

Akiyama escorted Sanada to the infirmary but the nurse wasn't here. Sanada sat on a chair, Akiyama gave him a towel and she began to search for a disinfectant and somes bandages.

Sanada was really mad to himself, he could win, he must win for her but the rain stopped him. The crease between his eyes was much deeper than usual.

"Sanada-fuku-buchou, it's okay, don't be so mad."

"I'm not."

"Fuku-buchou... I don't want you to be sick or everybody will be worried about you."

Akiyama smiled at Sanada and squatted in front of him. "It's going to hurt a little." She began to disinfected his injured knee and he flinched. Akiyama was delicate and she put a bandage on Sanada's knee.

All the time that Akiyama treated Sanada, he was staring at her.

"Are you okay ?" Sanada was not longer daydreaming.

"Akiyama... Thank you for everything."

Akiyama had a charming smile on her face and at this view, Sanada couldn't help himself, he could feel his cheeks became warmer.

"I have to thank you too, Sanada-senpai because of you, I made a lot of friends and I had fun everyday !"

Sanada could feel his cheeks redden under Akiyama's gaze.

"And there's also... This is a selfish request, but..."

Akiyama wondered what request he was about to ask, she knew he wasn't the type of person to ask something all of a sudden.

"After seeing Atobe be so interested with you... I made up my mind and I want you to stay by my side from now on... I'll say it clearly. I like you."

Akiyama's eyes were getting wider and wider. Her mouth was open and she looked at Sanada with a blank stare. Sanada could feel his heart pulsed faster and faster "Akiyama ?..."

Akiyama had tears flowing down her cheeks "I never thought you'll said that to me..." She hid her face with her hands.

At Akiyama's appearence, Sanada was feeling guilty "Why are you crying ?!..."

"They are tears of joy..."

"Tears of joy ?..."

"I love you too, Sanada-senpai, I really love you..."

"Really ?..."

Suzuna nodded and smiled at Sanada. She wrapped her arms around his body. He couldn't believe what was happening to him, he thought he was in a dream but the warm of Suzuna's body against him showed that everything was real.

"Suzuna... I love you" Sanada cupped her cheeks, tilted his head and kissed her with tenderness and passion.


End file.
